The Gangs
by Unscented Candle
Summary: There's a gang of girls, and a gang of boys. Hungary starts off in the dude club but then goes to the girl's and yeah... sorta predictable but whatevs. Human names and awful summary. Rated to be safe... R&R!


**Hi! Okay, so this is my new story. It's about two rival gangs of boys and girls. **

_**Boy gang: **_

**Prussia- Gilbert**

**France- Francis**

**Spain- Antonio**

**Hungary (before she found out she was a girl)- Eli (EE-lie)**

**America- Alfred**

**England- Arthur**

**Russia- Ivan**

_**Girl gang:**_

**Hungary (later)- Elizaveta**

**Ukraine- Yekaterina**

**Belarus- Natalya**

**Seychelles- Victoria**

**Belgium- Bella**

**Liechtenstein- Lili **

**Monaco- Monica**

**Real names are used. R&R! Thanks~**

* * *

><p>"Okay, team!" The blond boy said in a high-pitched voice as he huddled all of his "troups" together, "Here's the game plan: We dig a long tunnel underneath the girls' fortress, and see if we eavesdrop on their juicy conversations! Eli and Iggles, you're on scooping duty. Scarfey and Gilbo, you can look scary and be on guard. Francey and Toni, you can go get spoons and make me a sandwich. And I'll stand around and look heroic!" He beamed at the last sentence.<p>

Nobody protested. They were all too familiar with Alfred's schemes, and knew that he would spill soda on the head of any child who went against his "game plan". A tan Spanish boy with green eyes sighed. "...I'll go get the spoons." He grabbed onto the arm of the boy next to him and they both got to their feet.

The other boy asked, "Hey, Alfred, what kind of sandwich do you want?" He had a thick French accent, and had been deemed the name "Francey". Alfred told him he wanted "something meaty",and the two boys walked out of their fortress to go get supplies.

An albino boy in the group named Gilbert, who had been assigned guard duty, got up by pushing down the Hungarian boy next to him. "What the crap?" He yelled, then got up and pushed the boy back to the ground.

"Kesese, Eli, it was just a joke! No need to get aggressive, dude!" Gilbert spat in his German accent.

"Yo, yo, break it up homies!" Alfred rolled his eyes. _They're as obnoxious as a burger with no grease, _he thought.

The two stopped fighting and Gilbert went off to guard the fortress from the rival gang. He shot many backwards glances at the poor Hungarian, but the younger boy was used to itby now.

By the time everyone else had gone off to do their jobs, Toni had returned with some spoons and Francey returned with a "meaty" sandwich. Alfred practically jumped "five bloody feet in the air" according to a British gang member. He raced toward the French boy and nearly tackled him to the ground , shouting "YUS! GIMME MY SAMMICH!"

Eli and the Brit, Arthur "Iggy/Iggles" Kirkland, began digging a long and very wide tunnel with their spoons. An hour into their work, Eli sighed. "I have no idea why you guys find so much joy in terrorizing the girl gang. I feel sorta bad for them..."

Alfred walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You just haven't hit that age, young grasshopper."

Eli used his silver spoon to flick some dirt onto Alfred's glasses. "I'm older than you, idiot!"

Outside the "Fortress" (it was just a large abandoned play structure that seemed like a maze or a fort), the temporary guards were bored.

"_Mien Gott, _it's so boring and dark and hot out here." Gilbert said to his companion, a Russian boy slightly taller than him.

"_Da, _I agree." He said, adjusting the scarf around his neck. This scarf had earned him the nickname of Ivan "Scarfey" Braginski. "Let's go ask Francey and that Spanish kid if the'll trade off with us."

And so the two boys walked back into the room where everyone was working. After forcing Toni and Francis to switch off with them, they plopped down on some beanbags. Ivan did, at least. Gilbert was to busy annoying Eli to care. He had approached him form behind and planted his foot firmly on Eli's back. "DIG!" he commanded. "DIG UNTIL YOU FALL DOWN DEAD! Kesesese~!"

Eli felt a sharp pain in his chest. He got out from under him, pulled a frying pan from seemingly out of nowhere, and knocked him out with it. "Good Lord," he muttered and went back to work.

The team worked long into the night. It wasn't until three hours later that they finally struck the basement wall of the girls' hideaway. Their "fortress", you see, was an abandoned house next to the boys' play area. Luckily for the boys, the girls were gossiping in the basement at that very moment.

When Eli and Arthur climbed out of their tunnel, Alfred nearly knocked Arthur over trying to scramble in. The rest of his group filed in afterwards, eager to get a good listen on their conversation. The boys could hear girls voices floating in and out of earshot:

"...I think he likes you, Vickie!..."

"... no way, you're lying!"

"...Wow, Yekaterina, you're looking sorta... "busty" up there if you know what I mean..."

"... Aw can it, didn't you say your chest has been hurting? Maybe we can go bra shopping together, Bella!..."

"...No, but seriously. He likes you..."

"...And how would you know that, Monica?..."

"...That's so mean! We can't even shop in the same bra department!..."

The conversations kept going and going until the boys got bored with listening to them. Half of the group wondered how girls can talk about that sort of stuff for hours. Eli, however, had different thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Why did you call the awesome me here to discuss your man-girl problems? " Gilbert leaned against a rock, a dazed expression plastered on his face.<p>

Eli scowled at him. "I just wanted to ask you about something!" then he looked down somewhat in shame..."Besides, I didn't know who else to ask." he muttered.

"Well," the albino rolled his eyes, "Spit it out! You're wasting my awesome time!"

The younger of the boys took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Okay. I... I think I might... I think I might be a girl."

There was an awkward moment of complete silence, then Gilbert began laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes. Eli, however, was serious; he (or was it _she?)_ had been mulling over facts in his mind. After listening to the girl's conversation,it seemed normal for girls to like boys. He knew, of course, that boys could like boys also. Ivan seemed to like Alfreda lot, and Francis tried to make... advances on everyone in _both _gangs. But Eli, who had been attracted to nearly all the boys in his group at one point or another, felt exceptionally... feminine, not to mention _awkward _when developing a crush- no matter how tiny- on any male.

Also, about the chest pains, he had been experiencing awful pains lately. He tried to keep it from all the other boys, however, because they never complained about anything like that.

When Gilbert finally got over his laughing fit, he dramatically wiped a tear from his eye and said: "So does this hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Eli looked confused. Just as he finished his sentence, Gilbert got closer to the boy, shot his knee up, and ended up with his knee abusing a part of Eli's body that could easily go unmentioned.

"What the-" Eli jumped back in shock. "What was that for?"

... But the look on Gilbert's face could never compare to that of Eli's. "You..." He weakly pointed a finger at the person he had always thought of as a boy."You're a girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Gilbert...<strong>

**Next, I'm thinking of shipping poor little Eli off to the girl's gang thing... Let me know what you guys think! It's my third story, so I'm sorta new at this. Thanks ~!**

**~SteampunkElf!~**


End file.
